Into the Wild/Chapter 5
Chapter description :Graypaw wakes Firepaw up for training and explains that, since Ravenpaw was still injured, he would be training with Tigerclaw and Lionheart. Graypaw leads the way to the training hollow. Lionheart tells Tigerclaw not to be too hard on the apprentices when he scolds them for being late before telling Firepaw that the two would share his training. :Tigerclaw tells them they are going to show him the borders and the cats take off. Firepaw struggles after them until they stop beside a Twoleg path. They assess whether it is safe to cross before entering into Tallpines and then towards RiverClan territory, Tigerclaw pointing out where the Twolegplace is. Firepaw smells RiverClan scent for the first time at Sunningrocks and they follow the border to Fourtrees. Lionheart and Graypaw explain that the Clans meet there each full moon. :Graypaw points out ShadowClan territory, and Firepaw comments on how many Clans there are. Lionheart says that is why they must protect their prey, but Firepaw replies that it seems foolish and that it would make more sense to work together. The Clan cats fall silent, and Tigerclaw snaps at him, saying his thinking is treacherous. Lionheart tells him that speaking from his heart will make him a stronger warrior, but Tigerclaw growls that it would make him weak when he needs to attack. :Lionheart continues to explain that the Clans do meet peacefully at the full moon and praises Firepaw when he says there must be one soon, but the truce can only last for that night. Tigerclaw says that if he weakens Clan loyalty the whole Clan suffers. :The cats continue along the ShadowClan border and reach the Thunderpath. Firepaw notes that the smells are familiar, but he had never seen such a large Thunderpath before. Graypaw explains that it runs along the border for awhile and that ShadowClan tends to stay away because of it. Lionheart announces they are heading back to camp. :Dustpaw and Sandpaw are already in the apprentices' den. They take a few jabs at Firepaw’s roots and how they caught the food and Graypaw tells them not to worry about the borders, as they are safe. Sandpaw says that they'll ask them why the didn't show their faces at the Gathering. Firepaw is impressed, and Dustpaw says they'll tell him all about it in the morning. :As he is eating with Graypaw, Bluestar calls the Clan to leave and Graypaw tells him that all apprentices get to go sometime. The two share tongues and curl up in their nests. :Graypaw drags Firepaw out before he can ask Dustpaw and Sandpaw about the Gathering the following morning. This time Ravenpaw comes, but he looks miserable and says that his shoulder hurts. Tigerclaw and Lionheart approach and Tigerclaw growls that he should suffer his pain silently and hold his tongue. :They practice stalking, with Tigerclaw scorning Firepaw's crouch, but Lionheart saying that he's doing well. Tigerclaw growls that Ravenpaw's crouch is even worse, and Firepaw defends him, saying that his shoulder was probably hurting. Tigerclaw says that injuries happen, and that it was an embarrassment to be shown up by a kittypet. :Graypaw breaks the tension by making fun of his own crouch. Lionheart tells him to be serious and sends them hunting, Ravenpaw by the Owltree, Graypaw in a large bramble, and Firepaw in a stream bed. Firepaw catches his first mouse and returns to the hollow, feeling like a true apprentice of ThunderClan. Characters Major *Graypaw }} Minor *Tigerclaw *Sandpaw *Dustpaw *Bluestar *Ravenpaw }} Mentioned *Redtail *Smudge }} Trivia *Tigerclaw states that Ravenpaw looks like a duck when stalking. This is the first and only mention of ducks being known in the Forest Territories. Errors *"Spinning" is misspelled to read "spinnning." *It states that Firepaw had his first bite of mouse the night before when it was two nights before. Notes and references de:In die Wildnis/Kapitel 5 es:En territorio salvaje/Capítulo 5 Category:Into the Wild Category:The Prophecies Begin arc Category:Chapter subpages